Joseph Barbera
For Joseph Barbera's cameo in ''Johnny Bravo, see Joe Barbera (Johnny Bravo).'' | POB= Delancey Street, New York City, New York, United States | DOD= | POD= Studio City, California, United States | relatives= Jayne Barbera (daughter) | job= Producer, director, voice director, writer }} Joseph "Joe" Barbera was an American animator, director, and producer. After directing several theatrical shorts for MGM's Tom and Jerry, with William Hanna, they went onto established their own animation studio, Hanna-Barbera, creating such well-known household cartoon characters and shows of the 20th century, such as Yogi Bear, Huckleberry Hound, the Flintstones, Jonny Quest, and Scooby-Doo. He directed the first two series of Scooby-Doo, before stepping down, while continuing to produce all productions involving the Scooby-Doo character, until his death at 95 on December 18, 2006, due to natural causes. Crew credits TV series * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! - produced and directed by (seasons 1 and 2) ** Unknown episodes (voice director, uncredited) * The New Scooby-Doo Movies - produced and directed by (seasons 1 and 2) * The Scooby-Doo Show - executive producer (seasons 1, 2, and 3) * The New Scooby and Scrappy Doo Show - executive producer (season 1) * The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries - executive producer (season 1) * The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo - executive producer (season 1) * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo - executive producer (seasons 1, 2, and 3) * What's New, Scooby-Doo? - executive producer (seasons 1, 2, and 3) ** 207. Homeward Hound - story by * Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! - executive producer (seasons 1 and 2) TV specials * Scooby Goes Hollywood - executive producer * Arabian Nights - executive producer TV films * Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers - executive producer * Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School ** Song: "Scrappy's Rap" - music & lyrics by * Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf - executive producer Direct-to-video films * 2. - executive producer * 3. - executive producer * 4. - executive producer * 5. - executive producer * 6. - executive producer * 7. - executive producer * 8. - executive producer * 9. - executive producer * 10. - executive producer * 11. - executive producer Theatrical films * - executive producer * - executive producer Notes/trivia * Neal and Jayne, Barbera's son and daughter, respectively, also worked at Hanna-Barbera. * In the TV film Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School, Barbera and Hanna aren't credited as executive producers, instead, something that they "present." * He has a cameo in the Johnny Bravo/''Scooby-Doo'' crossover episode, Bravo Dooby-Doo, where he is one of the extra disguises of worn by Jebidisa Bravo. * Mr. B from What's New, Scooby-Doo? was also modelled on him; "Mr. B" was one of Barbera's nicknames.Evanier, Mark (March 22, 2002). "Mr. B.". News From Me. Retrieved December 17, 2015. * Hanna and Barbera are not credited for having involvement for the first direct-to-video film, . Instead, they are given sole credit for creating the characters, while half true, their company only animated them; their true creators were Joe Ruby and Ken Spears. In fact, Hanna himself said (via archive footage) on the Mystery Inc. Yearbook featurette (passed around a few of the DVDs in the early to mid 2000s) that it was a team effort. Later films would say "Based on Characters Created By Hanna-Barbera Productions". * Barbera is the basis of Bo Gerbera, from DC Comics' Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? story Tooned In. References Category:A Pup Named Scooby-Doo producers Category:Arabian Nights producers Category:Crew Category:Directors Category:Producers Category:Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed crew Category:Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders crew Category:Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase crew Category:Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School crew Category:Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf crew Category:Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost crew Category:Scooby Goes Hollywood crew Category:Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers crew Category:Scooby-Doo: The Movie actors Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! crew Category:Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! crew Category:The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo producers Category:The New Scooby and Scrappy Doo Show crew Category:The New Scooby-Doo Movies crew Category:The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries crew Category:The Scooby-Doo Show crew Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? crew Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? writers Category:Voice directors